Till Death Bring Us Together
by Cherry Jean
Summary: What if Akane's hair didn't get cut by Ryoga? Instead, she lost her soul? And Ranma was desperate to be with her? A sobby RanmaxAkane! Bring tissues!


Till Death Bring Us Together

**By Cherry Jean**_**

* * *

**_

_One-shot_

* * *

**She's dead.**

Those two words kept running and running in my head like a train running in a circular track and I could not find the off button for it. I wanted to scream, I really do but I just sat there staring out the window while Nabiki and Kasumi tried, but failed, to bring me back to reality. Finally they left me alone. But God I don't want to be alone…

**_Akane..._**

I remember back when I met her the first time. I didn't know what I was going to do in my girl form. One thing led to another and there she was, holding a small towel, with no clothes on. I was much more embarrassed than she is...Man, did we get a hissy fight...

I think the neighbors down the block heard her scream, not that I care. We never get along. We did it again and again for the next two weeks. Though, she became nicer everyday. She didn't hit as hard as she did the first time. She was lively like any other day.

**_Until Ryoga came along_…**

I was about to ask her to go to the amusement park, but I panicked and started to bully her by calling names.

He came and we got into a fight. I didn't know anything about his curse and what did I do to make him so mad. He threw his bandana towards me and she....fainted. They said she was dead.

No! Akane is not dead yet! She's been with me the whole time!

But I know I was in a huge denial...

**_The funeral…_**

I wore a dark suit, Kasumi's choice, and put on a somber face, Soun's crying, and drove her to the funeral, Nabiki insisted. We parked and went to the cemetery ground.

Looking around I saw a lot of our Furinkan buddies looking somber, out of respect. Up front were the Tendo's and a lot more people with fierce and intimidating faces they could only be her relatives. The priest talked and I gave a tear jerking eulogy and it was time to pay our last respects. I felt myself go ashen at the thought…

Everyone stood up and stood by Akane's coffin for a minute then they went back to their seats. After a while, Nabiki nudged me and I stood up. I walked towards her beautifully carved ivory coffin, up the carpeted steps, and looked down.

**_She looked drop dead gorgeous…_**

What a pun! She would've smacked me for that one but it was true. Akane looked beautiful even in death. The pallor of her face did nothing to hide the beauty she had been bestowed with and her corpse looked like she was sleeping peacefully. I noticed the scar she got for what Ryoga did.

I was touched, she thought of me…

I reached out to touch her face but the glass barred my hand and it made my heart ache. Tears started cascading down my cheeks and I started to whimper, my knees buckling underneath me. The truth hit me like a rain of bullets and I was shaking.

My future with Akane, not gonna happen.

My life's true happiness, not gonna happen.

All I could do was look up to high heavens and scream my brains out. It echoed all around the place and people gave me worried looks. Kasumi went up and tried to bring me back to the chair, Nabiki was helping her but I would not let go. I pushed them off me and threw myself back at her coffin.

She lay there amidst the chaos looking as angelic as ever and I cried over her glassed corpse. I could hear the people whispering and talking and I didn't want to look around. Suddenly I heard it. Faint at first, I would've missed it if the place weren't made of marble.

**_CRACK_**

A very impatient clicking of the heels it became a loud stomp that I could only hear. I looked around and saw her standing beyond a side door. She was looking at me with a smirk. She crooked a finger and beckoned me towards her. I tried to get her apparition out of my head…

_Saotome..._

Her sultry voice floated in my head and I stared at her. Many shut up and looked where I was looking. A black pig, started oinking. Everyone else was looking curiously between me and the side door. I guess I looked mesmerized or something.

_Ranma, I want us to be together…_

_Come to me…_

_Ranma!!_

**That was all it took.**

My feet felt like it had lead in them but I walked. I walked towards my car and fumbled with the car keys. I could hear Nabiki calling out to me but I ignored her. People tried to stop me but I dodged them or pushed them out of the way… she was calling me, we would be together, I know now what to do!

I was running to the car and the damn keys nearly slipped out of my finger. I got in, locked the door and strapped on my seatbelt then I floored it right out of the cemetery. I felt like flying as I rushed through everything. Buildings and people became a blur as a I zoomed to my goal. I didn't know how to drive but who cares when my first love is waiting for me?

I could hear her egging me, telling me that I'm so close… just a little bit more.

The gas pedal was flat on the floor and the rent car went as fast as it could go. I could hear the sirens behind me and knew that I must have triggered the cops. Whatever, I was gonna be with Akane and no one would stop me!

As I neared my destination I slowed down a bit and checked my hair. The suit was too dark and formal but a voice in my head, probably Akane's, told me she won't mind. I checked myself out one more time before haphazardly parking at the side of the road.

I threw the car keys on the passenger seat, I won't need it anymore. I got out and cars started honking but I couldn't care less. I ran into the lobby, found the stairs and then found myself at the very top of the middle pole on the Tokyo tower...

_Did you know that 35 people try to jump off the Tokyo Tower each year, most because of broken hearts?_

I looked down and saw the expanse of water before me. Akane was standing beside me holding my hand while the police officers tried to get me down. I didn't have a broken heart, on the contrary I was here to mend my broken heart, cheesy as that sounds.

_I'm waiting, _she snapped efficiently stemming the flow of all my other thoughts.

Without further ado…

I jumped.

And we're together at last...

* * *

Haven't written anything for the last few months...

**REVIEW**? ^__^

This was where Ryoga came and then Akane died. Stupid Ryoga! Ranma didn't know the pig was Ryoga though. :P


End file.
